


transformer oc ficlets

by Logikwaffles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Abusive Family Members, Abusive Relationships, F/F, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi, My characters, Non-Graphic Violence, Poly Relationships, Tags may be added, Xenophilia, carnage and megatron are partners as gladiators, carnage likes megatron and megs is rude about it, character death(not major)(sorta), gladiator, im not really sure how to tag properly, not fully accurate to the tfa timeline, random short fics of my characters, sorry if the descriptions arent great, uhhh giant robot husbands being husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logikwaffles/pseuds/Logikwaffles
Summary: basically, a bunch of short fics for my characters cause I love them dearly and need to work on their backstories and such.
Relationships: Megatron/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC/OC, flipflier/riot, mason/saturn/king, megatron/carnage





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a gladiator scene of carnage and his (not really)relationship with Megatron. small mentions of gore, apologies for any grammar or spelling errors.

His body felt heavy, the atmosphere almost too hot to handle, and his armor was dented and broken. It was his fifth battle of the day and it was starting to take its toll on his ability to fight, but if he gave up the person he looks up to and cares about most would probably hate him. He would see him as pathetic and weak and he couldn’t bear it. 

The large black and yellow Cybertronian gladiator was one of the strongest and well-known fighters in kaon. It was him and his companions, most noticeably Megatron, that would get the most wins. The fans would cheer and the challengers would get tougher and tougher each fight. Carnage himself was ranked second in the list of strongest gladiators. Right under Megatron himself, the strongest gladiator carnage had ever met.

shards of metal were scattered across the battle arena. Whether they were mostly from Carnage and the thin yet agile fighter in front of him, or the ground that had been sent missed blows left and right, nobody could tell. the fight had been going on quite some time now, and the tall, black mech had started to grow tired and slow. Worried that he would lose he began to panic. Megatron would never look at him again if he lost, all the hard-earned rewards and victories would be wiped clean and he would have to start from the beginning.

His spark started to sink as he realized he may not even live to start from the beginning, he may very well die right here and right now, or maybe even later by the servos of a very disgusted Megatron. Carnage thought about how his beloved idol would think of him and a waste of space and he couldn’t stand it. He swung his balled fist towards the left side of his opposer and as he went to doge the blow Carnage plowed his much larger body into the bloodied fighter’s midsection, tackling him to the ground.

Using his larger mass to his advantage he caught the smaller mech off guard and pinned him down with his lower body and punched his face until he was unconscious, a clear sign he had one. Once the tired Cybertron was sure his opponent had lost he got off and stubbled as he stood up to face the now obnoxiously loud crowd as they cheered and hollered for him.

His body now bloodied in Energon, both from himself and his opponent, he stood there, almost too worn out to move. He felt the relief of winning wash over him and he made his way out of the arena and back inside to clean up and claim his reward. 

As Carnage headed inside he made it to the end of the long hallway and collapsed to his knees, the fatigue finally getting the best of him and his limbs went slack and his optics felt heavy. But just as he almost passed out on the ground right there, the sound of heavy footsteps sounded ways down an offshoot of the hallway he was in, another hallway that leads directly to Megatron’s chambers where he was most likely preparing to fight his next round.

Carnage panicked and immediately shot up to his feet and shook the drowsiness from his system, turning to locate the origins of the footsteps. He turned his helm to see the figure of Megatron as he stood a little ways from him, his expression unreadable and his arms at his side, sporting his usual arm blade. 

“You did an exceptional job carnage. I had almost thought you wouldn’t make it near the end, bet it seems I thought too lowly of you. I’m glad you pulled through my friend” Megatron spoke as he stepped closer to him, looking almost frustrated with him.

“I just wanted to remind you to keep yourself in your place. I don’t need you getting any ideas and trying to take my place.” he stared into his optics, a dark scowl on his face “need I remind you of what may happen if you tried…” he finished, raising his blade close to carnages neck, the dim light reflecting against the worn blunt blade.

“O-of course Megatron, I would never even dream of it, you’re the best gladiator alive, and I’m nothing compared to you.” the slightly shorter mech forced out, partly in fear, but mostly in adoration of Megatron’s ability to put fear in anyone he sees.

“Good. now go get cleaned up. Your next fight is in about a megacycle.” he started as he then walked into the arena, the crowd blaring as he entered.

Carnage starred after the silver mech as he left, thoughts flying through his head as he left for the wash racks. He had a long solar cycle ahead of him, and he didn’t need to waste time.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a little bit of Mason's backstory from when his mom died.

It had seemed like it was just yesterday, Mason was out in his sunny backyard with his mother, tending to the plants and playing with the bugs and creatures hidden in the grass. His mother by his side, watching him play and softly giggling every time mason would find a worm and start talking to it as if it were a person. Now, however, his mother would not be heard giggling ever again.

Mason stood there, a small child, obvious from the scapes on his skin from playing and the tiny features he had compared to his father who towered behind him, his large hands on his shoulders. 

By then tears were pouring out of the small child’s eyes, the initial shock had worn off hours ago. His beautiful, kind mother was now dead. Her death an unfortunate case of a heart attack. Her now once beautiful brown eyes were closed, and would not open again, her soft features now still and lifeless.

“Father?” the small brown haired child finally broke the silence, looking up towards his father’s face to see any sign of what to do next. His father’s eyes shot downwards to his sons and his expression darkened as he turned around and left the room his wife lay dead in. 

Not sure what to do, mason walked over to his mother’s body and placed his small frail hand onto the hand that lay upon her midsection. Her long thin fingers now entangled into his shorter, softer hand, as he choked out a sob, more tears falling onto her hand and he clenched it tight in his tiny grasp.

“Mother please! Come back. Don’t leave mother! Please, wake up.” He cried out, sobbing loudly.

Many minutes passed as he cried for his lovely mother. By this point, he had crawled into the beautiful quilted blanket that covered his mother and had buried his face into her side. Crying so hard his throat had started hurting and he was beginning to lose his voice. 

Slowly, he began to drift off into a sad, dreamless sleep, his last thought about what his father would do, now that his mother was no longer around to protect, and love him


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff from my two unofficially married robot husbands, riot, and flip.

The blocky green and yellow themed cybertronian, Riot, was stashed away in the makeshift medbay, going through a list and doing an inventory check. The presents of a new team member would require more accurate supplies for a twenty-six-foot tall fighter jet. 

Flipflier, Riot’s long term partner from the beginning of the war, who he had only seen in person once before, and had been keeping in constant contact over messaging had somehow made his way to earth, crashing into Riot and the others living space.

he had been questioned as to how he got here, and why he had done a nosediving into the room of their base, but the tall blue jet had been vague about his answers and only given them brief statements like “not sure.” or “I don’t know.”

Of course, the others were severely suspicious, as Flip had blatantly obvious Decepticon insignias on each of his wings, spanning out wide behind him. Riot, however, had already put all of his trust into his partner, knowing that he would never bring any harm to innocent people such as his roommates King and Saturn, and their odd third partner, mason; a human who was providing them with the living space and supplies they needed. 

At the moment, Flipflier was resting on riots bed in a room connected to the back of the med bay, and Riot had to focus on the task at hand, as much as he wanted to just go and curl up with his large ‘unofficial’ conjux in the next room. 

It was late into the darker times of the earth’s day cycle when Riot had finished cleaning up all his work, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Drained of most of his energy, and weary from working so hard with his claws, which made it difficult to do anything, he stumbled tiredly into his bedroom. Throwing himself backward onto the large mattress, he had completely forgotten about the new addition and was greeted with a loud ‘clunk’ followed by the pained noise of a crushed cybertronian now pinned under the smaller, green cube car.

“ oh, primus! My apologies, I had completely forgotten about you occupying my sleeping quarters.” Riot had said apologetically as he jumped back up and went to check and see if his conjux was alright. 

“It’s perfectly fine, my dear. I doubt you could hurt me buy crushing me, given your size” the large blue jet had let out with a chuckle and an unseen smile hidden behind his face cover and yellow visor. 

Flip sat up and scooted over to the side of the bed, to make space for the green cybertronian, and patted the bed beside him to invite him to join. Riot crawled in beside him and snuggled in close, reveling in the natural warmth provided by the large jet.

If not for the slight awkwardness of a new contact, Riot may have just slept right then and there. Although he had known Flipflier for a long time, they had never actually had much physical contact, let alone cuddling.

“Are you comfortable?” Flip had spoken suddenly, almost as if he could read the others’ thoughts, a slight hint of concern in his voice.

“Ah, yes. It’s just that, well, I’ve never really done this before, it’s almost strange to me.” riot voiced his thoughts, feeling as if he may hurt Flip’s feelings.

“What, cuddling?”

“Yes.”

There was a moment of silence between them, and Riot thought for a second he had made the blue jet mad.

Flip turned to him, retracting his face cover, revealing a scarred and mangled mouth, a warm smile spread across his lower face and he leaned down and gave his partner a small kiss on his forehead.

“If you don’t wish to sleep in the same bed, I am perfectly fine giving you space. I understand that these things are new, but I’m willing to give you time if you need it,” he explained, pulling away slightly to give Riot space.

“No, no, I am fine. I’d like to continue if you want.” riot responded, looking up at him with his singular yellow optic, happiness radiating from him. He then snuggled in close once again and they both relaxed within each other’s embrace and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
